Turmoil of the Heart
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: This happens the next morning after Ga Eul takes him back to his place when he was drunk. Yes, it goes off on a tangent and doesn't follow the story but it was the only thing i could think of at 4:00 in the morning :x


**Disclaimer: I don't own BBF, if I did, there would be more Soeul scenes**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yi Jung woke up from the bench in his studio. His head hurt insanely as he was drinking last night, but that was far from his mind as he was wondering how he got there in the first place. Was it Eun Jae? It couldn't be…could it? The rational side of him disagreed while his heart wished it was…well part of his heart. The other part of his heart was in turmoil, a feeling he did not understand nor did he want to confront. Why is that? He wondered silently to himself and almost missed the knock on his door.

"Come in." Yi Jung said and to his surprise, the person standing there was not who he expected it to be.

"Does your head hurt?" The girl asked.

"It's fine, but Ga Eul yang, what are you doing here?"

She smiled awkwardly. "I'll go make you some tea." She started to head to the bar area and in a little cabinet were different types of tea. She chose white tea and began brewing it. Yi Jung watched as she gave it her utmost concentration, he smiled slightly, but felt pity for her. How did a good girl like her want a guy like him? Yi Jung felt the guilt of leading an innocent girl on like this.

"Ga Eul yang, you don't have to do this."

"No, I have to," Ga Eul said with determination, "Yi Jung sunbae, this is my farewell gift."

"What? Are you leaving for somewhere?" Yi Jung asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I've decided to give up. I have been nothing, but a burden to you. Sorry for all the trouble I have caused, thanks Yi Jung sunbae for giving me a chance." She handed hi the tea and bowed before opening the door to leave.

Yi Jung sat there and sipped the tea. White tea. He laughed a little as it was expected she would choose it. The taste, like Ga Eul, was pure and like a breath of fresh air. He paused as he realized what he had said. Wasn't Eun Jae his air? How could he say Ga Eul was…His smile stopped. How did Ga Eul know his head hurt, could it be that she was the one who had helped him in? Then again, she was the one who was there when he exploded and self-destructed…it wasn't Eun Jae, but Ga Eul. The other half of his heart unlocked as he confronted the turmoil. The turmoil that was hidden had lifted a little.

Yi Jung ran out of the studio and looked around. She wasn't there. He ran from his place and looked to the left and right only to find it empty. He decided to take the right route and ran. He had finally spotted Ga Eul who was waiting for the cross walk to turn green.

"Ga Eul yang!" He shouted as loud as he could. It attracted numerous of attention, all except her's.

"Hey, look it's So Yi Jung and he's coming this way! How do I look?" The girls next to Ga Eul pointed and fixed their hair. She bit her lip. She had no reason to look over as it was over between them. Though she said that, her heart disagreed and it took a lot of will power to not turn her head. If she even turned a centimeter, where was her pride? A commoner only has pride in this world. She felt a grip on her wrist.

"Ga Eul yang." The melodious voice repeated. She turned and said good bye to her pride.

"Yi Jung sunbae…"

"Don't leave." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his eyes pleading as he said this.

"Let me go." She pulled away from his hug.

"Everyone who I like leaves me…..that's why I can't hold onto you." Yi Jung said softly.

"I still like you…but you have Eun Jae." She turned around to leave, afraid her tears would fall if she looked at him.

Yi Jung grab her wrist and spun her around to capture her lips in his. Ga Eul was startled as he did this but she knew if she stayed like this, forgetting Yi Jung would be harder. She pulled away from his lips. Spectators had already gathered with girls envious of Ga Eul and some wishing she was gone. Ga Eul tried to get away but that only made Yi Jung hold onto her even tighter.

"I think I know now…… why something drew me to you…. I think I know," he said. "Trust me."

"What was it? How I am easy to manipulate?!" She bit her lips as she forced herself to ignore those words that came from Yi Jung's heart.

"I realized something." He looked at her.

"What?" She blinked back tears.

"I've finally confronted the turmoil in my heart…that is you." He said finally. The turmoil in his heart lessened once again. "I realized, all this time, it has been you that was there for me. It was never Eun Jae, but you. The strong willed you who stuck by me even though I refused your love, even though I played with girls like a kid with toys, even though you saw the real So Yi Jung." The turmoil in his heart finally relented.

Ga Eul had tears in her eyes that fell as she heard his heart felt confession. She knew no matter what she said, she would never forget Yi Jung. Even if she went all the way to Africa, her heart still would be near his.

"Why are you crying?" Yi Jung asked in confusion as he smiled.

"Because…I'm happy. I've always thought this would only stay a fantasy of mine." She wiped her tears, only to have more appear, and smiled.

"I must be a bad guy for making a good girl like you cry." He cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell from the porcelain face.

"Don't think good girls only like good guys." She claimed. Their lips met again and this time, it was magical.


End file.
